Królestwo
Królestwo to dwuczęściowa opowieść Grega Farshteya, wypełniająca lukę w historii Toa Takanuvy pomiędzy Podróżą Takanuvy a Mrocznym Odbiciem. Część 1 Takanuva, Toa Światła, spadał poprzez przestrzeń między wymiarami, bardzo starając się nie krzyczeć. Chwilę wcześniej wkroczył w portal stworzony przez Brutakę. Jego misja: dotrzeć do Karda Nui i ostrzec sześcioro Toa Nuva o mającej nadejść katastrofie. Ale jego wycieczka nie szła według planu. Takanuvę uderzały przebłyski teraz i wtedy z różnych dziwnych światów pełnych istot zarówno znajomych jak i nieznajomych. Zgadywał, że gdyby trafił do jednego z tych miejsc, już nigdy nie odnalazłby drogi do swojego wszechświata. Nagle naciągnął wstrząs gorszy od poprzednich. Takanuva zaczął się obracać, nie panując nad swoim ciałem. Nastąpiła całkowita ciemność, po której nadeszło bardzo jasne światło i wtedy Takanuva wylądował na skalistym wybrzeżu. Leżał tam, ogłuszony, przez długi czas. Gdy wreszcie podniósł głowę, zobaczył widok, którego nigdy nawet sobie nie wyobrażał. Było przed nim rozległe miasto. Metru Nui wyglądało przy nim jak kupa kamieni. Wiele stylów architektonicznych, połączonych, tworzyło megalopolis, rozciągające się na całej szerokości wzroku. Niektóre budynki wyglądały jak te z Metru Nui - poznał na przykład Koloseum - inne były całkiem obce, a niektóre prymitywne. Takanuva spojrzał w niebo. Nie, nie wyglądało jak to nad Metru Nui. Wyglądało jak - o nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Miało ten sam odcień błękitu, jak nad wyspą Mata Nui. To niemożliwe - powiedział sobie Toa. Wszyscy opuścili Mata Nui i przenieśli się z powrotem do Metru Nui parę miesięcy temu. Zresztą, Mata Nui nie była takich rozmiarów, ani nie wypełniały jej takie budynki i istoty. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Wszędzie widział Matoran wszystkich żywiołów, ciężko pracujących. To jednak nie był nic nadzwyczajnego. Oczywiście, fakt, że współpracowali ramię w ramię z Bohrokami, Skakdi i ami był już szokujący. - Hej - powiedział głos za nim. - Kim jesteś? Skąd pochodzisz? Takanuva odwrócił się. Zobaczył Ga-Matorankę, Macku. Nie dało się rozpoznać, że go poznaje. - Jestem Toa Takanuva - oznajmił. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jestem? - Nie jesteś Takanuvą - odpowiedziała Macku takim tonem, jakby mówiła najoczywistszą rzecz na świecie. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz... a może mam wezwać Łowców? - Ale ja jestem Takanuva. Wiem, że wyglądam inaczej, ale... - To na pewno - roześmiała się Macku. - Jesteś dużo wyższy. A może nigdy nie widziałeś Turagi Takanuvy, przybyszu? - Turagi... - wybełkotał Takanuva, ale szybko się otrząsnął. - Może jednak jestem lekko oszołomiony. Powiedz mi, gdzie znajdę Jallera? - W Wielkim Piecu, oczywiście - odpowiedziała podejrzliwym głosem Macku. - Czego od niego chcesz? - Mam... wiadomość dla niego, od starego przyjaciela - odparł Takanuva. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale przekonał Macku, aby oprowadziła go po mieście, które nazwała "Królestwem Wielkiego Ducha". Pierwszą osobą, do której go zaprowadziła, był wysoki, silny wojownik z masywnym toporem. Popatrzył na Takanuvę przez chwilę i skinął głową. - Nie jest zmiennokształtny. I naprawdę myśli, że jest Takanuvą. - Dziękuję, Axonn - powiedziała Macku. - Więc jest szalony? - Nie jestem pewien - odpowiedział wojownik. Szybkim ruchem odebrał Takanuvie jego Berło Światła. - Będzie lepiej, gdy nie pozwolimy mu chodzić z tym po mieście. Wiesz, co Turaga myśli o obywatelach noszących broń. Ruszyli przez ulice miasta, a Takanuva był coraz bardziej zszokowany. Widział Matoran kupujących wyroby na straganach Vortixx; dalej Skakdi reklamował pokaz niesamowitej piramidy Visoraków, którą można było zobaczyć za jedyne 5 widgetów. Na każdym rogu stali stróże prawa - nie Toa, nawet nie Vahki, ale Mroczni Łowcy! Macku zostawiła Takanuvę z Toa Jallerem. Toa Ognia wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale nie patrzył na Takanuvę nieufnie, jak Ga-Matoranka. - Cóż, na pewno nie jesteś Takanuvą - stwierdził. - Ale tak długo, jak nie jesteś Makutą w przebraniu, witamy w naszym Królestwie. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj - poprosił Takanuva. - Opowiedz mi o tym miejscu. Czy jesteśmy... czy to naprawdę jest wyspa Mata Nui? Jaller wybuchnął śmiechem. - A niech to... Nie słyszałem tej nazwy od jakichś 10 000 lat. W każdym razie tak, to była wyspa Mata Nui, ale teraz to znacznie więcej. - Widzę Co... to znaczy, jak...? Jaller wskazał na dużą kamienną ścianę. - Oto, czego szukasz. Ściany Historii stoją w każdej dzielnicy, Kopeke tego dopilnował. Znajdziesz tu odpowiedzi - zatrzymał się na chwilę i dodał: - Wiesz, to zabawne. Wiem, że nigdy cię nie spotkałem, ale wydajesz się znajomy. Czemu właściwie to mnie szukałeś? Takanuva zastanowił się, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę. Mógł powiedzieć coś, o czym wiedział tylko prawdziwy Takanuva. Ale wtedy pomyślał, że w najlepszym razie wystraszyłby swojego starego przyjaciela... a najgorszym skończyłby w areszcie Łowców. - No, cóż. Spotkałem kiedyś Turagę Takanuvę. Powiedział mi, hm, że byłeś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Powiedział, że jeśli kiedyś będę miał kłopoty, mam udać się ciebie. - Co za miła niespodzianka - powiedział Jaller. - Żaden z Toa Mahri nie cieszy się tu taką popularnością, nawet po tylu latach... nawet po tym, jak wszystko się ułożyły. Nie sądzę, że ktoś w ogóle widział Matoro w ciągu ostatnich pięciu, sześciu tysięcy lat. To imię uderzyło Takanuvę. Matoro nie żył, poświęcił swoje życie, by ratować Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i cały wszechświat. W głowie Toa Światła pojawiła się teoria i Ściana Historii mogła ją potwierdzić lub obalić. Podziękował Jallerowi i zaczął czytać. Tak, wszystko się zgadzało. Pierwsze, co zauważył, to data - było to jakieś 10 000 lat po tym, jak opuścił Metru Nui! Ale to nie było nawet w połowie tak zaskakujące, jak opowiedziana historia. Toa Mahri podążyli do podwodnego miasta Mahri Nui w poszukiwaniu Maski Życia, tak jak pamiętał. Ale dalej, historia się zmieniała. Toa Matoro - określony jako "Zhańbiony" - zawahał się o kilka chwil podczas pogoni za Maską. Rdzeń Wszechświata został zamknięty, więc nie mógł już ożywić Wielkiego Ducha z pomocą Igniki. I Mata Nui, władca i opiekun całego Wszechświata Matoran, umarł. Ale opowieść się tutaj nie kończyła. Turaga Metru Nui zaplanowali coś na taki wypadek. Zmobilizowali Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi i wiele innych gatunków wszechświata po czym zorganizowali wielką migrację na powierzchnię w ciągu kilku dni. Zakon Mata Nui ujawnił się i również pomógł. Coraz więcej i więcej istot przenikało z Metru Nui na Mata Nui, a ci, którzy już tam byli, tworzyli pływające platformy, by ich pomieścić. Oczywiście, nie wszystkim się to udało, ewakuacja wszystkich mieszkańców wszechświata w tak krótkim czasie nie była po prostu możliwa. Jednak wielu dało radę. Było oczywiste, że tylko współpracując mogli przetrwać na powierzchni i tak narodził się pomysł Królestwa. Na wyspie brakowało tylko dwóch dawnych gatunków. Zyglaki odmówiły ucieczki, wybierając śmierć niż współpracę z Matoranami. Makuta chcieli, ale ich drogę zablokowali Toa Takanuva i Zakon. Razem, sprowadzili Makuta z powrotem pod ziemię i od tamtej pory nie było po nich żadnego śladu. Wypełniwszy swoje przeznaczenie, Takanuva poświęcił swoją moc, by stworzyć nową generację Toa, czyli: Toa Kapurę, Toa Baltę, Toa Dalu, Toa Velikę, Toa Defilaka i nowego Toa Światła, Tanmę. Takanuva stał się Turaga i został obwieszczony przywódcą Królestwa w ramach uznania jego bohaterstwa. Od tego momentu wszystko stało się dziwniejsze. Turaga Takanuva utworzył nową panującą radę, w skład której wchodzili Turaga Dume, główny lord Skakdi, Roodaka, The Shadowed One, Helryx i Matoranin z Nynrah. Mroczni Łowcy stali się głównymi obrońcami prawa, podczas gdy Toa mieli pomagać miastu, używając swoich mocy, na inne sposoby. Najpierw uchronili wyspę przed zniszczeniem w skutek śmierci Wielkiego Ducha. Potem stworzyli nowe i bardziej stabilne lądy, by wesprzeć rozwój miasta. Obecnie, po dziesięciu tysiącleciach Królestwo stało się mega-miastem i domem dla wszystkich ocalałych ze starego wszechświata. Turaga Takanuva i jego Rada władali z Koloseum. Takanuva nie tylko nie mógł oprzeć się, by złożyć sobie wizytę, ale musiał jakoś się stąd wydostać. Według Ściany, nie przeniósł się po prostu jakimś cudem w czasie. To w ogóle nie był jego wszechświat. Gdy szedł przez miasto, zauważył, że pewna jego część nie chciała opuścić tego miejsca. Kto by się spodziewał, że porażka Matoro stworzy taki raj? Gdziekolwiek się nie obejrzał, widział istoty różnych ras pracujące ramię w ramię. Tylko Toa i Łowcy nosili broń, ale wyglądało na to, że nie używali jej od wieków. Oczekiwał, że Koloseum będzie ciężko strzeżone, ale było inaczej. Posiedzenia Rady były otwarte dla wszystkich z Królestwa. Jednak zamiast poprosić o spotkanie z Turagą, wysłał najpierw wiadomość do Helryx. Była krótka, przypominała jej jego pierwotną misję ostrzeżenia Toa Nuva o warunkach Karda Nui i pytała, czy mogłaby zorganizować spotkanie z Turagą. Dało to rezultaty. Takanuva został odeskortowany przez Trinumę do komnat Turagi na szczycie Koloseum. Turaga Takanuva rozmawiał z Toa Tanmą i Roodaką. Na środku wielkiego stołu leżała głowa Rahkshi. - Mówisz, że ten Rahkshi pojawił się w centrum miasta, niedaleko fontanny Piraka? - zapytał Turaga. Roodaka skinęła głową. - Grupka Fe-Matoran karmiła właśnie Avaka i Thoka, planując dodanie wsporników z żelaza na zachodniej części wyspy. Zauważyli Panrahka i wezwali Łowców, którzy się nim zajęli. To wszystko, co z niego zostało. - Nie powinien był się przedostać - powiedział ponuro Tanma. - Może to był wypadek - podsunął Turaga Takanuva, ale tak, jakby sam w to wątpił. - Może któryś prześlizgnął się, zanim wznieśliśmy bariery światła i ukrywał się przez cały czas. - Chciałbym, by tak było - stwierdził Toa Tanma. - Bariery światła opadają - powiedział Toa Takanuva. Wszyscy troje spojrzeli na niego, zaskoczeni. - Ja... znam się trochę na świetle. Turaga Takanuva chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Poprosił Tanmę i Roodakę, by wyszli. Kiedy to zrobili, zapytał: - Jak to możliwe? - Zatem wiesz? - spytał Toa. - Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć? - stwierdził Turaga. - I Helryx powiedziała mi, co chciała zrobić, gdyby rzeczy potoczyły się inaczej. Ty... nie jesteś stąd, prawda? Toa skinął głową. - Jestem z innego miejsca, to prawda, ale nie tak spokojnego. Wykonałeś wspaniałą pracę - uśmiechnął się. - Jestem z siebie dumny. Turaga potrząsnął głową. - Nie może przetrwać. Onua i inni zrobili, co mogli, ale oryginalna wyspa nie przetrwa dłużej. Znów będziemy musieli się przenieść, może w gwiazdy, jeśli projekty Nuju i Nuparu się powiodą. Ale do tego czasu, Makuta, jeśli jeszcze żyją, nie mogą wejść do Królestwa! Turaga Takanuva spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika Toa z innego wszechświata. - Wiem, że to nie twój świat i wiem, że wiadomość, którą musisz przekazać, jest bardzo ważna. Ale Tanma... i całe Królestwo... mogą potrzebować twojej pomocy. Potem znajdziemy sposób, by odesłać cię z powrotem. Zrobisz to? Takanuva skinął głową. - Oczywiście. Ale... przydałoby mi się moje Berło Światła. Turaga Takanuva się uśmiechnął. - Och, ta broń wyszła z mody 10 000 lat temu. Sądzę, że znajdziemy ci coś lepszego, stary przyjacielu. Część 2 Turaga Takanuva wyprowadził Toa Takanuvę z Koloseum i zabrał do wschodniej części wielkiego miasta. Toa Tanma szedł za nimi, niewiele mówiąc. Nie był pewien, czy powinien być wdzięczny za pomoc drugiego Toa Światła, czy być złym na Turagę za to, że ten uznał, że Tanma nie poradzi sobie sam. Dotarli do małego, wąskiego budynku w alejce, niedaleko od wybrzeża. Nie było klamki ani żadnej informacji, kto tu mieszka. Turaga Takanuva uderzył w drzwi dwa razy swoją buławą. W połowie drzwi pojawił się otwór. Nie było widać oczu, ale Matorański głos zapytał: - Jakie jest hasło? Turaga odwrócił się do Tanmy i Takanuvy. - Żyją z nami od wieków i bawią się w sekrety - po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi: - Jestem Turaga Takanuva. Otwieraj. - Złe hasło. Nawet nie blisko. - Co powiesz na to? - zapytał zdenerwowany Turaga. - Mam oddział Bohroków, które nie mają nic do roboty. Jeśli chcesz, rozkażę im zniszczyć ten budynek i zmienić w ogródek. Nastąpiła pauza. Głos odezwał się. - Wystarczająco blisko - drzwi stanęły otworem. Trójka gości weszła do ciemnego korytarza, pełnego więcej zakrętów niż można było sobie wyobrazić, patrząc z zewnątrz na budynek. Drzwi na końcu prowadziły do małego warsztatu, zagraconego wszystkimi elementami zbroi, broni i innych gadżetów. Samotny Fe-Matoranin majstrował przy paskudnie wyglądającej wyrzutni pocisków. Spojrzał na Turagę, zaskoczony i zdenerwowany. - Znasz procedurę - powiedział. - Zostaw zamówienie na zewnątrz, a my się nim zajmiemy. - Tak, wiem że wy, rzemieślnicy z Nynrah wolicie tak pracować - odparł Turaga, starając się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. - Ale mamy kryzys. Ten Toa potrzebuje broni. Matoranin obejrzał Takanuvę od stóp do głów. - Wygląda na to, że jego kolorystyce również przydałaby się poprawa. Ale... chyba mam coś dla niego. Po kilku minutach szperania wśród metalowych pazurów, miotaczy Rhotuka i części taranu Visoraków, Matoranin wynurzył się z lancą z dwoma ostrzami, którą podał Toa i poprosił: - Wyceluj w ścianę. Użyj tylko odrobinę swojej mocy, nawet nie tyle, by osmalić kamień. Takanuva skupił się na uwolnieniu najmniejszej cząstki żywiołu Światła. Podmuch energii wyrwał dziurę wielkości dysku Kanoka w kamiennej ścianie. - Jak...? - zapytał, spoglądając na lancę. - Większość broni Toa tylko przewodzi moc - powiedział z uśmiechem Matoranin. - Ta ją wzmacnia. A jeśli to nie wystarczy... Matoranin pogrzebał jeszcze trochę i wyciągnął miotacz. - Jeszcze go nie nazwaliśmy, jest zbyt nowy. Pobiera światło z otoczenia i wystrzela jako kulę. W teorii, jeszcze nie był testowany. - Dobra - powiedział Turaga Takanuva i odwrócił się do obu Toa. - Sugeruję zacząć od razu. Nie muszę mówić, ile mamy czasu. Kiedy wyszli na ulicę, Tanma chciał się skierować do najbliższej bariery światła, ale Takanuva go powstrzymał. - Chcę najpierw coś zrobić. Chcę zobaczyć Matoro. - Tego tchórza? - splunął Tanma. - Gdyby nie on, wciąż mielibyśmy nasze domy, nasz wszechświat. Możesz się z nim spotkać, jeśli chcesz. Ja nie mam zamiaru go oglądać. Takanuva oczekiwał, że Matoro będzie gdzieś w regionie zamieszkanym przez Ko-Matoran i Frostelusy, ale najwyraźniej nie był tam mile widziany. Tanma skierował swojego nowego towarzysza do okolicy będącej niegdyś Po-Wahi, a teraz domem dla większości Skakdi. W małej kamiennej chatce siedział Toa Matoro. - Czego chcesz? - spytał Toa Lodu, nie patrząc nawet na przybysza. - Odejdź. - Matoro, ja... - zaczął Takanuva. - Potrzebuję cię. Musisz ze mną iść. Matoro roześmiał się gorzko. - Byłem potrzebny 10 000 lat temu. Moje przeznaczenie na mnie czekało, a ja się zawahałem... i wszechświat umarł. Więc nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jestem potrzebny teraz, po prostu mnie zostaw. - Słyszałem, co się stało - odpowiedział Takanuva. - Ale wiem też, że w głębi serca, wciąż jesteś bohaterem. Wiem, że walczyłeś dzielnie na Voya Nui i w Mahri Nui. I wiem, że gdybyś miał uratować wszechświat, to zrobiłbyś... zrobiłbyś wszystko. Takanuva, przygnieciony przez emocje, musiał przestać mówić. Oto był przed nim Matoro, który zginął w jego wszechświecie, poświęcając siebie, by ocalić Mata Nui i wszystkie żywe istoty. Oto on, żywy, ale martwy wewnątrz, wiedząc, że zawiódł swoich ludzi, gdy najbardziej na nim polegali. Matoro spojrzał na niego. - Kim jesteś? Nikt w Królestwie tak o mnie nie mówi. - Jestem... z innego królestwa - odpowiedział Takanuva. - Z takiego, w którym uznają cię za bohatera. - Rozumiem - powiedział Matoro. - Uciekłeś ze szpitala dla obłąkanych, tak? - No, dobra - stwierdził Toa Światła. - Chcesz siedzieć tutaj i użalać się nad sobą. Zmarnowałeś szansę, by być bohaterem... cóż, teraz masz następną. Masz szansę pokazać innym, że nie jesteś porażką ani tchórzem. Masz szansę przywrócić swojemu imieniu nieco honoru... Masz dosyć odwagi, by podjąć wyzwanie? - Czemu cię to obchodzi? - spytał Matoro. - Nawet cię nie znam. - Może ja znam ciebie - odparł Takanuva. - Albo kogoś tobie bliskiego. Chodź, mamy Królestwo do ocalenia. Tanma nie był szczęśliwy, widząc, że Matoro idzie z nimi, ale nie było czasu na kolejne dyskusje. Na szczęście najbardziej prawdopodobna opadająca bariera znajdowała się w okolicy domu Matoro. Strefa wokół Kini-Nui była zbyt uczęszczany, by Rahkshi mogły wyjść stąd niezauważone, ale stare tunele Bohroków w Po-Wahi, z dala od dróg i zapomniane, były w sam raz. Gdyby bariera światła w głównym tunelu opadła, Makuta z łatwością mogliby posłać tam legiony. - Dlaczego by nie zablokować tych tuneli? Nie zawalić ich? - zapytał Takanuva. - Pohatu i Hewkii próbowali tego podczas ucieczki - odpowiedział Tanma. - Rahkshi przebiły się i zabiły ich obu zanim Tahu, Jaller i Kopaka zmusili je do odwrotu. Nie, światło było najlepszym i najpewniejszym sposobem, by je powstrzymać. Intensywne światło, więcej, niż Kraata mogą znieść. - A nie mogły, bo ja wiem, przekopać się obok bariery? Albo użyć kontroli gęstości i przelecieć przez skały? - Mogły - zgodził się Tanma. - Ale Onua upewnił się, że ziemia jest strzeżona. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje się przekopać lub przelecieć, będziemy wiedzieć. Matoro nic nie mówił. Takanuva odwrócił się i spytał: - Co o tym myślisz? - Myślę... nieważne - powiedział Toa Lodu. - To co on myśli, nie ma znaczenia - warknął Tanma. - Dla mnie owszem - odparł Takanuva. - Mów, Matoro. - Cóż... co będzie, jeśli bariery nie opadły? Co, jeśli Rahkshi znalazły sposób, by osłonić się przed światłem? - Wtedy mamy problem - powiedział Takanuva. Ostrożnie, zaczęli iść w dół tunelu. Nawet tak blisko powierzchni, powietrze było chłodne. Jedynym źródłem światła był Tanma, oświetlający tunel odrobiną swojej mocy. - Nie możemy zejść za głęboko. Na dole jest zimno, a powietrze wciąż może być groźne. Spora część wszechświata została zalana, a większość wody jest mutageniczna. Więc jeśli coś przetrwało, to już go nie rozpoznamy... Takanuva spojrzał na Matoro. Każde słowo Tanmy było jak sztylet wbity serce Toa Lodu. Przeszli około jeden kio, gdy tunel się rozjaśnił. Tanma wskazał ścianę światła przed nimi. - To jest bariera. Nadal nietknięta. Więc nie tu leży problem. Może Mangaia? Albo inne przejścia, których nie znamy? - Może - stwierdził Takanuva. - Ale co, jeśli Matoro ma rację? Co, jeśli bariera po prostu już ich nie powstrzymuje? - Nie mam czasu na mity Matoran - odpowiedział Tanma. - Musimy sprawdzić inne opcje. Idziesz czy nie? Takanuva spojrzał na barierę, na Matoro i z powrotem na Tanmę. - W porządku. Dwaj Toa Światła zaczęli wspinać się w górę tunelu. Żaden nie zauważył, że Matoro nie idzie ze nimi, aż nie usłyszeli odgłosów lodowych ataków za sobą. Takanuva odwrócił się pobiegł z powrotem na dół, a za nim Tanma. Matoro walczył z czterema Rahkshi. Za nimi coraz więcej przenikało przez barierę, każdy w zbroi z czystego cienia. Pancerz nie przetrwać zbyt długo przy kontakcie ze światłem, ale to wystarczyło, by Rahkshi przeszły na drugą stronę. Obaj Toa opadli na jedno kolano, otwierając ogień. Lanca Mocy Takanuvy zdjęła dwa Rahkshi, podczas gdy Tanma skierował trzeciego na barierę, gdzie jego Kraata spłonęła na proch. Matoro zamroził czwartego w bloku lodu sięgającego jego głowy, po czym sięgnął i wyrwał Kraatę. Cisnął wijące się stworzenie na ziemię i rozdeptał. - Doskonale - powiedział spokojny, złowieszczy głos, który zdawał się pochodzić z otaczających ich cieni. Takanuva dobrze go znał, należał do Makuty z Metru Nui, przywódcy Bractwa. - Widzę, że choć jeden z was ma jakąś wyobraźnię. Matoro, stary druhu... Wydaje się, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy walczyliśmy razem przeciwko Barraki i ich hordom. - Ty - zapytał Matoro drżącym głosem. - Czemu nie jesteś martwy? Tak wielu zginęło? Dlaczego nie ty? - Co pozostaje, gdy światło umiera, Toa? Ciemność. Tylko ciemność - odparł Makuta. - A ciemność to moja druga natura. Och, moi bracia przepadali, jeden po drugim... Icarax jako pierwszy, opuścił swoje ciało przez mój podstęp, bym ja mógł je posiąść, a jego esencja zginęła w zimnej pustce... ale moja nienawiść nie pozwalała mi umrzeć. Moja nienawiść do Mata Nui, nienawiść do każdego, kto przetrwał koniec tego wszechświata, a najbardziej do ciebie, Matoro, nienawiść do ciebie... Odwróciłeś się od swojego przeznaczenia. Mata Nui miał oszukać śmierć... zamiast tego, ja zostałem pozbawiony mojej zemsty. Teraz Toa usłyszeli szczęk zbroi, jak gdyby zbliżał się do nich kolos. W następnej chwili, sześciometrowy gigant w pancerzu z cienia wychynął z bariery. Gdy zasłona z cienia znikała, zobaczyli swojego wroga. Był przedziwnym połączeniem ciał Makuta, którzy zaatakowali Karda Nui i innych, nieznajomych. Był potwornością, zarówno pod względem ciała jak i duszy. - Gdy moi bracia byli na skraju śmierci, wchłonąłem ich - powiedział Teridax. - Użyłem ich, by rosnąć. Użyłem ich wiedzy, by stworzyć pancerz zdolny przeniknąć tę barierę. A teraz, wasze Królestwo albo się podda, albo zatopię je w morzu cieni. Tanma, Matoro i Takanuva zaatakowali. Pociski z lodu i włócznie światła uderzyły w zbroję Teridaxa, ale uszkodzenia były znikome. - Miałem 10 000 lat, by przygotować się na tę bitwę - syknął Makuta. - Nie możecie wygrać. - Wybacz, ale spróbujemy - powiedział Takanuva, celując lancą prosto w Maskę Cienia. Uderzenie zerwało ją z twarzy Makuty, który pochylił się, by ją odzyskać, ale Tanma był szybszy, uderzył w nią całą mocą, topiąc. - Tanma, wracaj! - krzyknął Takanuva, ale było już za późno. Makuta podniósł Toa Światła jak zabawkę i użył mocy Rozpadu Panrahka. Takanuva odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść widoku potworności, która nastąpiła później. - A teraz widzicie? - zapytał Makuta. - Musicie... Teridax zamarł, po czym uśmiechnął się do Takanuvy. - Och, teraz rozumiem... Intrygujące. Jesteś... z innego miejsca... gdzie Matoro umarł, a Mata Nui przeżył. Plan zmierza do nieuchronnego finału. Uciekłeś stamtąd, Takanuva? Miałeś dosyć rozumu, by uciec przed nastaniem moich rządów? - Ja... umarłem? - spytał cicho Matoro. - Tak - odpowiedział Takanuva. - Umarłeś. Oddałeś życie za miliardy innych. W moim świecie jesteś największym bohaterem noszącym imię Toa. - A tu jesteś tylko kolejnym insektem, którego trzeba zgnieść - stwierdził Makuta. - Chociaż, w sumie... Możesz się przydać. Maska Życia wciąż istnieje, a ty byłeś z nią związany... Masz wiedzę, której mogę użyć, Toa Lodu. Ręka cienia wystrzeliła z klatki piersiowej Makuty, kierując się prosto na Matoro. Takanuva zrobił ruch, by wejść między nich, ale Toa Lodu zablokował mu drogę lodowymi kolcami. - Matoro, co ty wyprawiasz? - krzyknął Takanuva. - On cię zabije! - Powinienem był umrzeć 10 000 lat temu - powiedział Matoro. Stał wyprostowany, z rękami po bokach, czekając, aż Makuta go dosięgnie. - Powinienem był wszystkich ocalić, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowisz, Takanuva, to żaden z nas nie powinien tu być. Ręka mroku chwyciła Matoro i pociągnęła go, nieprotestującego, ku Teridaxowi. Takanuva wstał, atakując Makutę światłem z Lancy i cieniem z drugiej ręki. - Morderca! Dziwne, ale Makuta nie odpowiedział. Właściwie, kolos wydawał się niezbyt pewnie stać na nogach. Zrobił krok do tyłu, podparł się opancerzoną dłonią, potem opadł na kolana. Złapał się obiema rękami za głowę i krzyknął: - Nie! Moja wola musi przetrwać! Jestem silniejszy! Jestem... Wtedy inny głos popłynął z ust Makuty. Głos Matoro! - Nie, Makuto. Powiedziałeś kiedyś Toa Mata, że nie mogą cię zniszczyć, bo jesteś niczym. Myliłeś się. To dlatego, że jesteś niczym, ja mogę cię zniszczyć. Nie masz serca, nie masz ducha, nie masz powodu do istnienia, nawet twoja nienawiść jest tylko bladym odbiciem tego, co kiedyś w tobie płonęło. Żyłeś z nawyku, potworze, ale nawyki... i umysły... można złamać. Krzyk, który wydarł się z Makuty był długi, głośny i dziwnie pusty. Chwilę potem gigant padł na ziemię i przestał się ruszać. Takanuva podszedł bliżej, by potwierdzić to, co już widział: Makuta nie żył. Dla pewności oświetlił wszelkie zakamarki tunelu, ale nigdzie nie było śladu Antidermis Teridaxa. Nie uciekł z pola ostatniej bitwy. Takanuva rozmyślał przez całą drogę na powierzchnię. Turaga Vakama powiedział mu kiedyś, że jeśli Makuta absorbuje ciało, musi natychmiast zniszczyć wolę ofiary. Inaczej ryzykuje, że drugi umysł przejmie kontrolę. Matoro słyszał te same opowieści. Wiedział, że jeśli Makuta go pochłonie, to będzie mógł z nim walczyć od wewnątrz. Kiedyś taki wysiłek byłby niemożliwy, wola Makuta byłaby zbyt silna. Ale Matoro miał rację, teraz Makuta nie miał tak naprawdę powodu do życia. Przeżył i planował swoją zemstę, ale to był pusty żywot. Ogarnęła go chęć władzy nad wszechświatem, którego zniszczenie zobaczył na własne oczy... A nie było dla niego miejsca w Królestwie. Takanuva opowiedział radzie o tym, co stało się na dole i ostrzegł, by strzec się innych Rahkshi, które mogły czaić się pod ziemią, w pancerzu z cienia. Toa pozostał w Królestwie na tyle długo, by zobaczyć pomnik upamiętniający Matoro, Toa, któremu dana była najrzadsza z szans: szansa na naprawienie wszystkiego. Turaga Takanuva zapytał swój odpowiednik Toa, czy zostanie, choć znał odpowiedź. Brutaka z Królestwa użył swojej Kanohi Olmak, by wysłać Takanuvę z powrotem do przestrzeni między światami, w jego podróż Karda Nui. Wciąż miał wiele do zrobienia i długą drogę do przemierzenia. Postacie * Toa Takanuva * Alternatywne istoty: **Turaga Takanuva **Axonn **Brutaka **Macku **Makuta Teridax **Nektann **Roodaka **Toa Helryx **Toa Tanma **Toa Matoro **Trinuma **Duch Nynrah **Kilka Rahkshi **Skakdi **Kilka Visoraków Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1